kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Khione Powers Rework
Khione (or Chione) was one of the nymphs, a daughter of Boreas, god of the north-wind, and Oreithyia, the lady of mountain gales. Khione was herself probably the goddess of snow (khiôn). ---- Offensive #Children of Khione have the ability to conjure a weapon out of pure ice which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also make small non-combative objects out of water. #Children of Khione have the ability to conjure sharp lances of icicles which can be surged towards a location to impale an opponent. #Children of Khione have the ability to create a focused ice storm upon a small area which will freezes the area into solid ice for a short time, trapping anyone in the area within it. The ice lasts frozen for a short time before melting. Defensive #Children of Khione have the ability to create a dome of ice and snow, roughly two or three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. #Children of Khione have the ability to create a heavy snowstorm for a short time that will completely obscure vision of anyone within it. Passive #Children of Khione are innately resistant to the cold, including hypothermia and frostbite. #Children of Khione are stronger during the season of winter or in cold climates. #Children of Khione emit an aura of coldness, making others around them feel slightly cold. The user can shut it off for a long time if they choose to. #Children of Khione can turn water into ice or make it severely cold with a cool breeze. Supplementary #Children of Khione have the ability to Ice or Snow Travel, to merge with ice or snow (including those created by their abilities) and teleport to another source of ice or snow; the further the distance, the more energy drained. #Children of Khione are able to use ice to create paths, that they can ride up into the air or swerve around obstacles at quick speed. The path behind them melt after a short period of time. The longer they use the energy required to make a path of snow and ice, the more energy it drains #Children of Khione have the ability to entrap themselves within ice for a short time. While in this state, the ice helps reduce the user's pain by numbing their body, reduce any bleeding, and reduce swelling. 9 Months After a Character is Made #Children of Khione can shed their flesh and transform their bodies into pure ice or snow. While in this state, their existing cyrokinetic powers are enhanced and their passive aura is enhanced to the state where it freezes anything around it for a short time. The user can shift between the state of ice and snow, but they may only be in one of these states at a time and shifting between the two states drains a slight amount of energy and causes the user to become immobilized for a short moment. While in the state of ice, the users is able to slide across surfaces with incredible speed and anything they touch will become frozen for short time. While in the state of snow, the user becomes extremely resistant to all attacks. This ability only lasts for a short time and the user will be left heavily drained and unable to move for some time and could possibly faint after the ability dissipates. Category:Non-Cabin Gods Powers Revamp